Unwritten Upon Us
by ChristeezyMariee
Summary: When friends trust too much , hell can break loose . Friends turn to foes , the truth is lost in the game . All that matters is who's on your side .
1. Introduction To Our Life

Unwritten Upon Us

Introduction ;

Everyone here is based on a real person ! Names are not changed to protect the innocence we don't have .

Set a couple of years into the future . Ages changed . Location changed .

Who ;

Christy - 19yo

Jeremy a.k.a. Jer - 18yo

Cayle - 17yo

Gherrina a.k.a. Gina - 19yo , mate of Logan

Logan - 21yo , mate of Gina

Hayeon a.k.a. Jules - 2Oyo

Dominic - 2Oyo , mate of Reanna

Reanna known to some as Yani - 2Oyo , mate of Dominic

Mark - 18yo

Noah - 17yo


	2. The Problem with Fighting

Chapter One

"Christy !"

I turned around to see my best (girl)friend running towards me . She looked so flustered and out of breath , her highlighted hair flowing behind her from the wind . Her papers flying everywhere but she didn't seem to notice them .

"What's wrong ?" I smiled lightly and crossed my arms over my uniform .

Basic uniform for our Ouran-taku University . For girls , it was a white button-downed polo shirt , black plaid skirt , knee-high socks and Mary Janes . Guys wore a white shirt with a gray-ish blazer , black pants and any shoe they wanted .

"It's Jer and Cayle . They're fighting ..." she said , trying to catch her breath .

"Again !?" My eyes grew wide as I hoisted my bag more onto my shoulder . I wouldn't want my things falling out .

She nodded and pointed around the first building . I nodded at her and ran , luckily my track-and-field training wouldn't fail me now . Unlike Gina , I could never run out of breath . That made me one of the best runners in Ouran-taku .

I made it around the side of the building , finding a small crowd forming . My friends were there also , trying to stop them . Logan was standing in the crowd cheering them on .

Aii adai that boy .

Dominic saw me and tapped on Reanna's shoulder . She looked up from the ground and at me . Her face instantly lit up .

Cayle and Jer , though . That was a different story . They hadn't gone physical yet - thank the Lord . But this time , what were they arguing about ?

"You're a smelly rot-nosed pig who's such a player for his age . I'm so surprised that Christy is still with you !" Jer shouted to Cayle .

"What do you know about players ? Are you interested in the game ? You wouldn't last one day since you're the guy that fell in love with his best friend !" Cayle shouted back .

Now , Cayle may be younger than us , but he's tall . Like , really tall . So he towered down over Jer . Cayle - I could tell - was growing mad . But just as he raised his fist , I decided it was too far .

"Okay you two !" I rolled my eyes and set my bag on the grass . "It's not a free show everyone , so get lost . Logan , your mate is looking for you ."

"You two ," I glared at both of them , crossing my arms over my chest . "What now ?"

Simultaneously , they shouted , "But he started it !"

"I don't care who started it becos' I'm finishing it . Got it ?" They nodded , sullen now . "I don't want you guys fighting . I've told you this many times before ."

Jer looked at me and took my hand , "I'm sorry Christy ."

"Get your hands off of her !" Cayle shouted at him .

Jer rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag , walking off .

Cayle turned to me and grinned , "I win . Pick you up at eight ?"

My turn to roll eyes , "Fighting with my best friend ? I think not ."

His shoulder sunk but he didn't say anything else , "Fine . See you in sixth ." With that , he kissed my forehead , grabbed his bag and left .

I sighed and picked up my bag and started towards my third period . The only class I had without friends might be my only quiet time .

Good .


	3. The First Confession

Chapter Two

I was laying on the couch during fifth period . I know right ? A couch in class !

Anyways , fifth period was our free period . I was with Jer , Mark and Reanna . Reanna sat in the corner , probably texting Dominic . Mark was probably off flirting with some new girl . I was laying on the couch , my head on Jer's lap . Well , technically on the jacket on his lap .

I'm not that stupid .

Jer was playing idly with my hair . Something was on his mind . I poked his side and he looked down at me .

"You okay ?" I pouted at him .

"Perfectly dandy ," he scoffed .

I sat up , my hair ( which I grew out ) falling around my face and gracefully onto my shoulders . I raked my fingers through my hair , fixing it .

"Please talk to me . No secrets , remember ?" I just looked at him .

He nodded , "No secrets ..."

I bit my lip , "So ...?"

He looked at me , his eyes sad . "Christy , when will you realize that I love you ? That you're beautiful ? I know that you spend hours in front of a mirror , trying to see why people think so . You don't believe me when I tell you . That hurts . I love you . You know I do . I know you love me , too . That's the only reason you still stick around me ."

"That's not tr-"

I was about to finish my sentence when he leaned over and kissed me . Not just a peck on the lips , but a ... A passionate kiss . One that you share with your mate of many years .

Brfore I could do anything , he pulled back and looked at me . "Better than I thought ," he mumbled to himself . "Think about it . Becos' you belong with me . Not that scrawny little player you call a boyfriend ."

Oh , Jer ...

He walked out of the class . Mr. Fujioka wouldn't care . He was sleeping .

My life was spiraling out of control . I needed Gina . I pulled out my cell and texted her .

-A while away , in a janitor's closet-

Gina was pushed up against a wall , Logan infront of her . Kissing her . Needing her . Gina didn't care if she missed class . This was much better than learning . Her arms wrapped around the neck of her mate , she kised him back .

Her phone rang out with a text . She knew it was Christy , becos' Christy had a special ringtone .

'Damn she's a sexy btch . A sexy btch . Damn she's a sexy btch . Damn girl .'

Logan's lips traced down her jaw , along the delicate folds of her neck . Gina tilted jer head to allow him access and pulled her phone out .

'From Christeezy

Need You NOW . Jer kissed me .

Xo'

Gina's eyes went wide . As much as she'd rather stay with Logan , this was not something to discuss over texts .

"I needa go ..." she whispered to Logan .

"Why ?" he mumbled against her neck .

"Christy needs me ," she shook her head .

Logan understood and stood up , straightening his blazer . Then he grinned at Gina , kissing her quickly . "Laters , babe ." And like that , he was out the door .

Gina stood against the wall , catching her breath . Damn that boy . She stood , fixed her polo and her hair and walked out of the closet with her bag close .

What a good way to start the week .


	4. The Mysterious Message

Chapter Three

"So he just kissed you ?" Gina sat infront of me , awestruck .

She arrived a few minutes after I texted her . Apparently , this was big news to her .

I nodded and looked at my hands , blushing a scarlet red .

"But why ?" She tilted her head .

I shrugged , "He loves me ."

Gina laughed and I looked up at her, confused . "You really are blonde , aren't you ?"

"What are you hiding now ?" I smacked her thigh .

"What do you think ? It's Jer ," she smiled at me .

Dominic walked in , Reanna trailing after him .

"Yani !" Gina exclaimed .

I rolled my eyes , "Time for sixth period - and drama ."

Dominic nodded and handed me a slip of paper . I looked at him , confused again . He simple shrugged , walking out behind Reanna . Reanna had Gina squishing her . I opened the paper and read the ragged script ;

'Chris , I'm so sorry . Meet me in Mr. Morzinou's class . He won't be there .'

There was no indication as to who wrote it . Maybe it was Jer , apologizing for the kiss . Or Cayle apologizing for fighting with Jer . I really didn't know . I grabbed my bag , pulled it over my shoulder and looked into the mirror . How could someone like me have to deal with this boy drama ? I'm nothing special ... I fixed my hair and walked out of the class to Mr. Morzinou's class .

-In Room 6O , Ms. Tenorio's class-

Jer sat alone , his head in his hands . He felt so stupid for kissing Christy . What was his problem ? They were all right . She was taken . By Cayle . She would never love him the way he loved her . But why did he kiss her ?

Becos' you're an idiot in love , his subconscience told him .

He sighed into his hands , wishing to be a million miles away . Maybe on the sun .

Hey , idiot , lover boy ? The sun is hot . Go to Neptune . It's cold there , his subconscience barked at him .

"You okay , bro ?"

Jer looked up at Cody . Cody was somehow everywhere at once . He almost always knew the problem .

But your problem is far too big , that annoying subconscience said .

"I'm fine . It's just Christy ." Jer sighed . Any minute , she'd walk through the doors and see him . Slap him probably .

You deserve to be slapped , his subconscience said .

Cody shrugged , "You know Christy better than I do . I think she'll get over it ."

Jer nodded as the doors open . Here we go ...

"Jeremy Labucay !"

Jer looked down , putting his head back into his hands . Gina walked to him , crossing her arms over her chest . Jer looked up and Dominic , Reanna , Mark and Noah were behind her .

"Yes ...? What seems to be the problem today ?" he smirked .

Gina laughed and her face lit up , "You finally kissed her !"

Dominic's eyes grew wide , "You kissed Christy ?"

Jer nodded , "Yup ."

"What ?!"

Everyone turned around to see Cayle standing in the doorway , shock , anger and sadness on his face .

"Now you've got some competition !" Mark laughed , high-fiving Noah .

"Big issue guys ..." Dominic started .

Jer looked at him , "What ?"

"Mhariel gave me a letter to give to Christy . She said that one of the boys said to give it to her . I figured it was either you or Cayle ..." Dominic looked from Jer to Cayle and then to Gina .

"We need to find her ," Gina said , dropping her bag .

Look what you did , dumbarse . She's probably dead , Jer's subconscience said .

Jer jumped up from the chair . "That's a big need , Gina ."

Dominic looked back to Jer , "She's in Mr. Morzinou's class ."

But before he could finish the sentence , both Jer and Cayle were out the door , rushing to Mr. Morzinou's class .

-In Room 17B , Mr. Morzinou's empty class-

I looked around , expecting Jer or Cayle to walk out from behind something . But the classroom was bare . Too empty to be called a class .

"We meet again , Christy ."

A voice startled me . The voice was so dark , demonic and just plain evil . Chills crept up my back and I turned around .

A shadow-y silouette was leaning against the door . Tall , skinny , who ?

The shadow turned and locked the door . I instantly took a step back as the shadow walked into the light . I gasped .

David .


	5. David

Chapter Four

David .

He wasn't my enemy . He was my opposite . The person I secretly was on the inside . He was tall with dark hair . He was basically a dark person . Depressed all the time . Emo . Sad . All that . His arms full of cuts . And unlike me , he was evil .

Pure evil .

A few years back , when I was about 14 , David came to life . He was my inner demon and I vowed to never let him take over my life again . I would always be happy . Gina's father did some sort of magical , powerful witchy thing to me and then David was gone . We thought he disappeared from existence .

He didn't .

David stole the life form of an innocent human and continued to haunt me . To torture me . He wanted me to feel real pain . The pain I used to feel but a hundred times worst .

He had tried to kill me .

"What are you doing here ?" I asked , my voice hoarse . My throat had gone dry .

He looked at me , grinning , "Isn't it obvious ? I'm here for you . I heard that you were having problems with your friends ... I can help , you know ."

I shook my head , "No . I don't want your help ."

He was walking towards me . I squeezed my eyes shut , not wanting to see it coming . His fingers - so sharp and cold - traced my forearm .

"We shall see ," he said and pulled my arm out .

Gah .

I knew that feeling . The feeling of a blade pressing deeply into your wrist . The pain as it ran down , forming a deep , open wound . The smell of blood reaching my nose . Oh , how I had longed to forget that smell .

"No ..." I squeezed my eyes as tight as possible .

I was dreaming . I just had to be dreaming . I have't cut ever since my middle school years . But the pain ... It felt so good ...

"Christy !"

A bang at the door . I opened my eyes and saw David . His eyes black . No pupils , no white . Plain black and demonic .

I pulled my hand back , causing another few inches or so to be added to the cut . I whirled around , fly-kicking him . He flew back before landing on his feet . He glared at me from where he stood .

I ran towards the door , unlocking it and pushing it open . Jer rushed in , throwing his arms around me . I tried my best to keep my arm away from him becos' the blood and his uniform blazer . Cayle came in behind him and into the room . I turned around .

David was gone .

"You're bleeding !" Cayle exclaimed .

"Oh , yeah . He cut me ..." I looked down at my arm , dripping with blood from the deep wound .

"Who did ?" Jer looked at me seriously .

I looked at Cayle then Jer , "David did ."

Cayle walked to pick up my fallen bag and I unbuttoned my polo . I was wearing a grey tank-top , required for Ouran-taku's gum classes . I noticed from the corner of my eye , Jeremy staring at me .

I hadn't forgotten the kiss .

I balled up the polo , wrapping it around my wound . It hurt , burning . The smell of blood giving me a headache .

"Christy ," Jer started . "Let me bring you to the nurse ."

I looked at him and nodded . I started walking and Jer wrapped an arm around my shoulder . Trying to help , I guess .

As the door closed , I heard Cayle mutter something to himself .

-Meanwhile , in Room 6O , Ms. Tenorio's class-

Gina was nustled up against Logan's chest , his arms wrapped around her . Every now and then , he would kiss the top of her head . Dominic and Reanna were at the other side of the room , Dominic drawing a picture of Reanna while she absentmindedly talked to Jules .

"What do you think happened ?" Mark asked Noah . Mark was playing a DS game . Noah listening to music .

They looked so bored .

"Who can know ? I'm sure the player will tell us . Either him or Jeremy ." Noah shrugged .

Mark shook his head , "It's pretty serious ."

Noah rolled his eyes , "Go finish your game , pretty boy ."

Gina looked at Logan , "I'm worried about Christy ."

Logan shook his head . "Don't be , love . She's a strong girl , " he smiled .

They were so wrong .


	6. The Last Straw

Chapter Five

Things may get a wee bit PG13

-In the Nurse's Office-

Jer sat infront of me , paramedics had been called becos' I needed stitches . Jer didn't want to leave my side . Across from me was the next best thing . I couldn't look him in the eyes . Not after what happened earlier .

"Christy ..." he started .

I shook my head , closing my eyes . I couldn't wait to get back to our apartment . The apartment isn't something to discuss right now . Maybe in a short while . It was cold in this office , I was sad I didn't have a jacket .

Jer must have seen me shiver becos' he took off his blazer , wrapping it around my shoulders . He got to his knees in front of me and took my right hand . The uninjured one .

"Christy we have to talk about this ," he looked into my eyes .

I looked at him and sighed , "I can't Jer . I can't grasp this concept . It's too difficult ."

"I kissed you and confessed my love . How is that difficult ?"

"You're my bestfriend and I have a boyfriend ."

He shrugged , "Fair point . But you do love me . You used to dream about me ."

"How do you know that ?!" I glared at him , eyes wide and cheeks red .

He chuckled , "I have my sources ."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him .

The door to the nurses office opened . Cayle walked in and saw Jer kneeling in front of me . This did not look good .

"What the fuck now ?!" he shouted , glaring angrily at Jer .

Uh-oh .

Jer stood up , his hands out as if to surrender . "It's not what you think , Cayle ."

"That's it ," Cayle fumed . He grabbed Jer's arm and pulled him outside the office .

I stood up and rushed , following after . It was cold still so I hugged the blazer tighter to me . Cayle ws pushing Jer towards the open field that some sports clubs used . He pushed Jer down to the ground .

"Stop it !" I exclaimed . Neither seemed to listen .

Jer jumped back up and was face-to-chest with Cayle . "What , huh ?"

"I'm sick and tired of you mooching around with my girlfriend . I put up with it all these years . But this time ," Cayle glared , "you kissed her ."

It was like venom or a slap in the face . Andthere was nothing I could do .

"It was pretty epic , too . I'd bet she doesn't kiss you like that ," Jer grinned .

Cayle had enough . Before I knew it , he punched Jer . Right across the face , knocking Jer off balance . Jer held his hand to his face and looked at him .

"Big mistake ."

Jer knocked Cayle off of his feet . Cayle fell to the ground as Jer jumped ontop of him , brutally attacking his face with left-right-left jabs and punches . Cayle managed to roll over and get on top of Jer . Cayle started punching him . Cayle wasn't very fast but they were strong punches .

I stood by helpless .

Jer slipped away from Cayle and towered over him .

"Stop it !" I exclaimed again , tears streaming down my face . Jer looked at me and Cayle twisted so he could see .

"What is wrong with you two ?!" I was sobbing hysterically now . Perfect .

"Aw , baby ..." Jer started .

I shook my head . "Don't you 'aw , baby' me ."

With that , I turned and ran back towards the sound of an ambulance .


	7. Unexpected Revelations

Chapter Six

-Miles away , at Shinenyoi Hospital-

"Don't worry , young lady . Your arm will heal perfectly . The stitches will stay in for a while and you'll have to come see in a month to get them out . Your arm will be slighly weak , but not unusable . I'm sure you'll be back to breaking hearts in no time ," Dr. Akimoto was telling me .

His smile was too fake to be real . Talk about an over-achiever . He was short but skinny , light-skinned and slightly balding .

I simply nodded , "Thanks , Dr. Akimoto ."

He tilted his head , watching me . "Do you have a ride ?"

"I'm gonna call my friend to pick me up . Don't worry ," I smiled .

I left his office and walked to the bench out front , grabbing my cell phone from my bag with my good arm . I quickly scrolled through my contacts until I found the one name I was looking for . I didn't wish to call him , but I couldn't face anyone else .

I pressed the 'Call' button and waited as the call connected .

"Christy ! Are you okay ?" Cayle's worried tone sounded from the other side of the call .

"I'm fine , but I need a ride . Can you pick me up from Shinenyoi ?" I looked at my arm and the stitches .

Cayle practically rushed , "Yeah . I'll be there in ten ."

"'Kay , bye ."

"Bye , Christy . I love you ..." he said .

"I ..." the whisper came out of my mouth , "love you , too ."

Fifteen minutes later , Cayle's black Mustang drove in infront of me . I stood up and collected my bag , but Cayle ran out of the car and grabbed it from me . I looked up at him and smiled , "Hey ."

"Hey , sugar ," he smiled down at me .

I hugged him with one arm and he held me close . It felt so good to be in his arms again . I felt safe . But suddenly , I felt like I was about to cry .

Cayle felt it , too .

"Don't worry , Christy . I'm here . It's all okay ," he said , comforting me .

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes . We stayed that way for a moment or two until I looked up at him . Our gaze met and he leaned down , gently kissing my lips .

I kissed him back , a smile on my face . I hadn't noticed the tear fall down my cheek . I felt kinda bad he had to lean , so I rested a hand on his shoulder and tip-toed .

I felt him smile as he pulled back , "Let's go , shorty ."

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and we walked to his car . He opened the passenger door for me , being the gentleman he is , and I climbed in . He put my bag by my feet and I buckled up . He walked around the car after closing my door and got into his seat . Cayle buckled and we started our ride to the apartment .

-Meanwhile , at the apartment-

Jules layed on the couch , her feet where her head should be . Her body upside down . Her hair was hanging and her face was red .

Like a tomato .

Cody walked into the living room and glanced at Jules , "What the hell are you doing ?"

"Focusing , why ?" she asked , staring at him .

"You look stupid . I'm going home ." Cody lived with Jer , Mark and Noah a few blocks away .

"Adios , muchachos ."

Jules waved as Cody walked out the door . Something was very wrong , she thought to herself . Something was very wrong .

She closed her eyes , feeling a headache . This was too much .

Jules sat up , groaning from the head rush . She almost fell back and she stood up , planning to go to talk to Gina .

Gina had a history with Logan , a long history . They'd been together since she was 13 . He vowed to wait for her . He did .

Jules was about to knock on the door , but heard a deep conversation between Logan and Gina . They shared the room .

Jules sighed and walked to her room , she could probably call Ian . She trusted him .

Oh well .

-Behind Gina and Logan's closed door-

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this !" Gina glared at him .

Logan sat on the bed , elbows on his knees and his head in his hands . He sighed , "I'm not the one blowing this out of porportion , Gina ."

She gasped , "So it's me ?!"

Logan glared up at her , "No . Yes . No , dammit . What do you expect ?!"

"An answer , Logan ."

He stood up , "Well I need time to think . This started becos' of you ."

Logan was right . They had been laying in bed talking about the future when Gina brought up a specific subject .

Kids .


	8. Their Fears Revealed

Chapter 7

Will get Rated R

-Behind Gina and Logan's closed door-

Gina sat down at the desk chair in front of the lap top , thinking to herself . Why didn't Logan want kids ? Was it becos' of her ? No , it couldn't be . He loved her ... Right ?

Logan walked out of their bathroom , his towel hanging from his hips . He had taken a shower to cool down and she felt as if it were her fault .

"Logan ..." she started .

Logan shook his head , "No , Gina . It was my fault ."

He sat on the bed and looked at her , motioning for her to come over . Gina stood up and walked to him . He pulled her onto his lap . She rested her head against his and sighed .

"Do you really want kids ?"

Gina looked at him , then down at her hands . Then she nodded , "I really do , Logan ."

He nodded and sighed , "I want to make you happy . So yes ."

Gina's eyes went wide . "Yes ?" she asked , shocked .

"We'll try ," he smiled .

Gina bit her lip as an evil thought came over her . She stood up and pushed Logan onto the bed . He stared at her , eyes wide with surprise .

"Let's start trying !" she laughed and crawled onto him , kissing him .

Logan was kissing her back , holding her tightly . His hands slowly slid down to her arse . Gina's hands grazed down his chest , towards the towel .

And well , you know the rest .

-In the main room-

I walked into the apartment , Cayle right behind me . I was glad my parents bought this place for me . There were about six bedrooms , three bathrooms , a kitchen , a living room and a study . Dominic and Reanna shared a room , Jules had her own , Gina and Logan shared and Cayle had the choice of his own room . He chose to sleep with me in my room .

The rest of the rooms were used for guests .

"How's your arm , darling ?" he asked , locking the door .

I shrugged , "The medication from the doctor numbed it . I bet it'll hurt like bloody hell in an hour or so ."

"Hmm ..." he looked away .

That caught my attention , "What ?"

He shook his head , "Nothing , love ."

Cayle started walking up the stairs to the second floor where most bedrooms were . I glared at his back before I went to fetch a glass of my Twinnings Black Tea . As I walked up the stairs sipping my tea , I passed Gina and Logan's room . I heard ... Moaning ?

I grinned and yelled , "Way to go , babe !"

I heard a thump . I think she threw a pillow to the door . Laughing , I walked down the hall to my room . Cayle was laying back on the bed , his eyes shut . I slipped off my shoes and climbed in next to him . Kneeling on my feet , I poked his side .

"You okay , love ?" I asked him softly .

He nodded . But I knew something was up .

"Please tell me , darling . I'm getting worried ." I closed my eyes , not wanting to cry .

He said , "You could have died today . We're so lucky that you only got cut . David could have done so much more , love ."

"Is that all ?" I asked in disbelief .

He nodded , "Pretty much ."

I smiled , this boy cared too much . I hugged him , laying on the bed . He held me close , that was all I needed .

"Don't worry , Cayle . I'm not going anywhere . No one can seperate us no matter how hard they tried ," I said .

Why was I tired ? Oh yeah , fights , best friends , boyfriends and demonic halfs .

I sat up from the bed and went to the closet . I emerged a few minutes later , cleaned and in PJ's . Loose pants and a tank top . Cayle was in bed , under the blankets and drawing . He looked up and I got into the bed , looking at his artwork .

It was a picture of us on the beach . I looked so small compared to him . He set the drawing pad on the nightstand and pulled me close .

"I love you ," he said .

Right before I drifted off into dream land .


	9. A New Day

Chapter 8

-The next day-

I woke up with the worst pain in my arm . Sitting up in bed , I realized that I was alone . Where was Cayle ? I looked around and there was a bottle of water , two asprins and a note .

Smiling , I took the asprins and gulped it down with water . A note didn't seem right to me , in light of recent events . But I picked it up and read it anyways . It said ;

'Good morning , love ! Sorry I couldn't be there when you wake - wanted to hit the gym before school with the guys . Here's asprin for your arm . Love you , -C'

Awwwh ! The pain in my arm started to subside as I got up to start my day . It was about six-thirty . School started at nine .

Slipping on my pink robe and fluffy house slippers , I opened the door and startes walking downstairs . I'm an early riser and I couldn't wait to get started on today .

In the kitchen , I started cooking breakfast . Usually , Reanna cooked . But I couldn't burn pancakes ! I started mixing the batter , singing to myself .

-A mile away , in the gym-

Cayle was jabbing at the punching bag in the corner . He was imagining it was Jeremy's face . He would pay - trust him .

Nearby , Dominic was simply running on a treadmill . Mark was lifting weights , Cody was doing push-ups and Jer and Noah were sleeping at home . Logan was ... Meditating ?

"Yo , Logan ? You okay , boss ?" Cayle yelled towards him .

Logan nodded , "Yes . Just stressed lately ."

Dominic looked at them , "Is it Gina ?"

"Yeah ..." Logan sighed .

Cayle chuckled . He knew how Logan felt . Girls are so complicated , he thought to himself .

Mark looked up , setting the weight on the bench . "Tell me 'bout it . You know that new girl , Sienna ? She's playing hard-to-get . But all girls fall victim to the Mark-o-Love Machine ." He did a little body roll , causing the guys to laugh .

"Sure ... The 'Mark-o-Love Machine' will be a catch ,"Cayle said , using air quotes .

Mark smirked , "Your girl fell victim to it ."

Cayle froze and stalked over to Mark , "What did you say ?"

Dominic rolled his eye and turned to Logan , drowning them out . "So what's the problem with your mate ?"

"She wants kids ," Logan looked down .

Mark , Cody and Cayle looked at him .

Kids ? Who in their downright mind would want kids ? Especially in this economy .

"Hold the phone - did you just say ...?" Cody shuddered , not even being able to finish the sentence .

Logan nodded .

Mark shook his head , "No . This is what you do ..."

-Meanwhile , back at the apartment-

Beep , beep , beep .

The smoke alarm woke everyone up and smoke clouded the ceiling .

Apparently , even I could burn pancakes . Pancakes ! I'm a terrible cook .

Reanna rushed into the kitchen in shorts and a shirt . She grabbed the broom and smacked at the smoke alarm . Then she glared at me .

"Sorry ..." I looked down .

"I'm the cook , hon . Not you ," she smiled .

I chuckled at how right she was and stepped out of her kitchen . The door had to be open to air out the smoke . It seemed that today would be veeery interesting .


	10. The Breaking Point

A/N I HATE this chapter . I didn't wanna kill him

Chapter Nine

It's gotta be you ... Only you ...

I turned my head , my phone was ringing . Someone was calling me . It must be important , becos' I only gave my number to use in emergencies . I ran up the stairs and into my room , flopping onto the bed . I reached for my phone and opened it , "Hello ?"

"Christy ." It was Ian .

Ian had stopped contacting us when he moved to England . Lucky bastard , if you asked me . He had lived with his girlfriend of many years , Chloe Jones .

"Heey Ian ," I smiled .

"You need to get to Jeremy , now ."

I sat up instantly . Jeremy ? "What's going on ?"

I practically heard him shrug , "I don't know , Chris . He texted me , saying he was tired or something ."

"Forward it to me ."

I hung up , already changing into shorts and a shirt . His text arrived as I was slipping on my sandals .

'Forwarded Message from Jeremy .

I'm tired of it . They don't want me. Bye , bro .'

Oh no , Jeremy . I grabbed my keys and ran out my door , down the stairs .

Gina ws asleep at the table , Jules texting her newest boyfriend and Reanna trying to scavange what she could for pancakes .

Reanna looked at me , "Christy ? What's wrong ?"

I shrugged , "It's Jer ... I think he's gonna do something ."

"Probably masturbated to death ," Jules piped in .

I left Reanna laughing . Once I was in the streets , I realized i'd get to their place faster by running ...

Bad day to not wear Sketchers .

So there I was , running through the streets to get to my best friend's flat . People stared and I sighed . I reached his flat a few minutes later . Running inside , I found his door and started banging on it .

"Jeremy !" I shouted through the door . No answer .

"Screw this ," I growled and kicked the door down .

Serious business when it comes to those I care about . I ran into his flat , no sign of Jeremy .

"Jer ?" I shouted .

Nothing . I got chills and looked around for him . Kitchen , living room ... Nada .

His bedroom . I carefully walked in and found him laying on the bed . Sleeping . And holding a paper .

No . No , no , no . Jeremy ...

"Jeremy ?" I held back a sob .

Next to his bed was an empty bottle of sleeping pills .

A/N I decided to hold off the boys scheme until Chapter Ten , with the assistance of Logan Cruz


	11. The Successful Scheme ( and then some )

Chapter Ten

A/N ; Logan's P.O.V. will be in Chapter Twelve

-Back at the apartment , a few minutes after Christy left -

Logan walked into the flat , spying Gina at the table . Reanna was sitting in the living room , flipping mindlessly through a magazine . Cayle and Dominic were behind him .

I hope the plan goes well , he thought .

"Good morning , Gina ," he smiled at her , kissing her forehead .

She smiled back . Jules had run off to go call her boyfriend . Logan looked at Dominic and winked .

Dominic looked at Gina , "So you want kids ."

Gina snapped her head up in surprise at Dominic before glaring at Logan . "You told ?!" she exclaimed .

Logan pulled his hands up in defense and set his gym bag on the floor .

Cayle smirked , "With kids comes responsibility . No more partying with Christy ..."

"No extra spa days ..." Dominic continued .

"No hanging with the girls ," Reanna's voice pipped in from the living room .

"No more 'Gina-Time' ," Logan winked , using air quotes .

Gina gulped , "I can handle that ..."

Juled nearly fell down the stairs , "Plus you'll get fat ."

That was it .

Gina jumped up from the chair , "That's it ! No kids . This body will not look like an Asian Fat-Albert !"

She bounded upstairs , leaving Logan , Dominic and Cayle looking at each other . Then laughter came as the boys high-fived each other .

No one noticed Reanna come in and smack the boys' head with the rolled up magazine , "Kids ."

With that , she walked upstairs . Dominic grabbed his gym bag and ran up after her .

Logan looked at Cayle and they burst out laughing again .

-Upstairs , in Reanna and Dominic's room -

"I can't believe you did that to poor Gina !" she glared at Dominic .

Reanna was furious at the boys - especially Dominic - for possibly ruining Gina's hopes for children . Maybe also her hopes ...

"But you can't blame me ! It was Logan ," Dominic mumbled out the last part .

She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed . Maybe since he didn't even think Logan wanted kids , that he wouldn't want kids , she thought to herself .

No , she sighed mentally . He did want kids . That had talked about it before .

Dominic noticed that she looked suddenly saddened . Was it him ? He walked over to the bed and sat , taking his hands in hers .

"What is it , Yani ?" he looked at her .

"You don't want kids ?" she still kept her head down .

Dominic almost laughed , "Of course I wany kids ! Just not yet ."

Reanna looked up at him , "Why ?"

"Becos' ," he grinned , "I'm not ready to share you yet ."

Reanna laughed and kissed him with high hopes for their future .


	12. Guilt , Blame and Tears

Chapter Eleven

-The Shinenyoi Hospital-

"I'm sorry ."

That was all I kept thinking . Kept hearing . Jeremy's last words . The doctor's apologies . I was too late . He was ...

I bit my lip , holding back the sob . I couldn't even finish the thought without breaking with tears .

I had been in the hospial for nearly an hour . No way in hell was I getting to school today . I looked at the clock , it was nearly eight . My phone had continued going off and on with phone calls and texts until I finally decided to turn it off . I couldn't face anyone . I had the knife in my chest already - Jer's death twisting it .

I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands , crying again . Nothing stopped the tears . My eyes shut , I tried to block out the world . Memories flooded my mind . Laughter . Tears . Those moment with Jer . I couldn't take it . I felt someone sit in a chair near me and I slowly stopped crying . I wouldn't cry anymore .

"It's all your fault , you know ."

I didn't even need to see , I knew the voice by heart . I wiped my eyes before looking up at the tall , skinny boy sitting next to me .

"I don't need your bull , David ." I sighed .

David barked a laugh , "'Bull' ? Seems that you don't curse anymore , don'tcha ?"

I rolled my eyes and simple stayed quiet . I don't like cursing .. It's unlady-like .

"Say it ," he whispered in my ear .

I shook my head , "No ."

"I think I'll hang around then ." A threat ? "You know , it was his time to go ."

I didn't need to hear this . I closed my eyes , trying to block David out .

David shouted , "He deserved to die . Better than the pain you put him through ."

He needed to shut the heck up . He was trying to make me guilty . Actually , I was guilty ... He just made it worst .

"He's a dead fool who loved his best friend . But his best friend didn't want him happy . So she stayed with her boyfriend , toying with her best friend's emotions ."

That's it . I stood up , towering over him becos' he was sitting . "Shut the fuck up , David . I don't need you to fucking make me feel more guilty than I already fucking do ! Is this what you wanted ? Me , not only sad , but fucking pissed off ?!"

People turned to look at me and I sat down , my head in my hands again .

David was ... chuckling ? "I knew you wouldn't resist ."

"You tempted me ," I growled .

He laughed , "By the way , your friend , Cayle , is coming ."

I looked up and he was gone . Like the wind . He either disappears or runs really fast . Or was he getting into my head ?

Just as David had said , Cayle rounded the corner . His face turned into one of sorrow when he saw my tear-streaked and red face .

"Aw , Christy ..." he sat down in the chair next to me , taking my hands in his .

"It's my fault . He's gone becos' of me ."

"Don't say that , darling ." he said , "He had every reason to ."

I looked at him , wide eyed . "Every reason to ? You ..."

I stood up again , "You wanted him dead ?!"

"What ? No , no , no , no !" he stared up at me , surprised .

I shook my head and turned at the heel , wanting to run a million miles away from the hospital . I heard Cayle's footsteps chasing after me . David was right .

It was my fault that my best friend was dead .

-Around the other corner -

David leaned against the wall , watching as Cayle chased after a tear-streaked Christy . His words were getting to her head and she knew it . It wouldn't be long before she joined his side again .

Sure , he lied all those years ago to get into her head ... But it was Christy that kicked him out .

Screw her and her happy life , he thought to himself . It'll be over anyways .

He chuckled and turned , walking into the darkness .

-Across the face of Earth , in London , England -

Ian had been staring at his cell phone for about half and hour , just waiting for Christy to call . He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed . He felt cold hands wrap around him from behind , feeling the breasts pushing into his back .

"What's wrong , love ?"

Chloe's british accent never ceased to amaze him . He turned his head slightly and he saw her , her blond curls falling over her face . Piercing , emerald eyes shining tiredly .

She had a right to be tired , it was nearly two am .

He sighed , "Just a bit of trouble back home ."

She kissed his neck and crawled under the covers , "C'mon and sleep . You're having lunch with my mum tomorrow , remember ?"

Ian nodded and cast another glance at his phone before getting into bed .

-Back at the apartment -

I stayed in bed the rest of the day and the night . I didn't want to eat . I didn't want to see anyone . Cayle had given up and left . How could I live with this ? I looked at the door , then at my arm .

The stitches gave me a shudder . But the pain ...

It had felt so good .


	13. New Love , with Fear

Chapter Twelve

-The next day ; through Logan's P.O.V -

Thoughts rushing through my mind and loads of nightmares crawl back from the past to hunt me. I walked out of my room like a hangover stroke my way with messy hair, briefs only showing, and a bra on top of my head. I looked up and took off the bra staring at it while I notice it was a D size .

"What the ..." with confusion and threw it behind me. I went down to get some coffee and thinking my it's almost my birthday within a few months, I sighed. As the coffee was being made , I made my way to the tv , and turned it on. A sudden bang on the door and it just breaks flinging another chair at me. I opened the Nether Gate so I wouldn't get hit and it teleported behind me burning , then hit against the wall. I looked behind me and thought who was it and I walked to the chair.

"It must came from someone's room." I said and picked the chair up, just before I was going to pick it up, my coffee was done. I finally got some coffee and went back to the tv to watch. Spongebob came up and I grinned alittle, but not before Christy came out of her cave yawning and stretching. Cave as in room , I sighed again and thought to myself this would be a good morning.

"Good mor..." just before I finished she replied quickly with,"Ahh.. shut up you butt."

With a blank face I turned my head back to the tv. I got up and said,"I'm going to go to the store and buy some food."

"Whatever! Really tired to talk! " She replied back.

I went to my room and changed to my "Going to get food because I'm hungry" clothings and walked out. I was thinking of teleporting there , but I prefer to walk because it just makes me feel good and while I was walking, I saw a girl who was about my age sitting all alone. I walked to her and about a few meters I began to walk slowly with a question "Are you okay ma'am?" She looked up and thus, I saw a beautiful face with darkesh brown eyes , and yet the first thing I noticed was her chest. My eyes widen with a blush on my face and looked with haste without her noticing. She nodded and looked back down again. I couldn't bare to watch a girl like her alone , so I asked her if she lives somewhere near these parts and wish I could take her home. I was lucky enough she agreed with me , so she got up and we both introduced ourselves.

A few minutes later ... she was kind of silent as we walked still sad or something, I went near her and said again," Are you okay?" She nodded again. I let out a soft sigh and within a few it started to rain really hard, we both ran to a nearest roof.

We're both soaked and I as observed her all wet, I blushed again. I covered my face , but she let out a cute softful sneeze. I smiled and took off my jacket then put it around her.

"Thank you." She said and it was the first time she said something when we were walking. A sudden thunder collapsed and she jumped on to me with her face on my chest arms wrapped around me. She let out a blush and pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

"Its alright." I said. Another sound of thunder and thus again she hugged me for dear life. I chuckled alittle and hugged her because of how she was shivering, after I hugged her , she stopped and so as the rain.

I looked out knowing its all clear and said," Lets get you home!" We finally got to her house and as she walked , I gave her a wave goodbye. She did as well with a cutest smile on her face and I walked away holding my chest saying,"I think I like her..."

-Back at the apartment ; Christy's P.O.V -

I guess I shouldn't have yelled at Logan ... But I was tired . Even if I spent my entire yesterday holed up in my room , I barely slept .

When I tried to , I kept having nightmares . Of Jer . David . Sometimes , it was me who killed Jer with a kitchen knife with David grinning in the back .

Not cool .

I laid my head on the table , groaning in frustration . I didn't like eating , but my stomach wouldn't shut up . Footsteaps echoed into the kitchen but I didn't bother looking up .

"Morning , love ," Cayle's voice sounded as he kissed my hair .

I mumbled a greeting and peeked up at him . He chuckled and turned , starting a pot of coffee .

Then it started to rain . A drizzle at first , but then the thunder sounded . I hated thunder .

I shrieked and pulled my hands over my ears . I felt Cayle's arms wrap around me and I buried my head in his chest . He knew I was terrified of thunder .

'Don't worry , I'm here ." he mumbled into my head .

I shook my head , hoping the thunder would stop soon . First a thunderstorm ... I had a feeling this day would be the worst of my life .

A/N Sorry it was short , I had a time-limit._.


	14. Wasted Time

Chapter Thirteen

-The apartment-

A few minutes after the storm stopped , everyone started to wake up . Their buzz of chatter annoyed me , so I walked to my room to get ready . It was almost eight , Wednesday . I figured that a soothing shower would help me relax . After undressing in the bathroom , I locked the door and climbed into the shower . Just as I expected , the sprays of cold water relaxed me . Every now and then , I would get a chill from the water . The sprays cleared my head of all that had happened over the past two days .

It was really a lot . David , Jer , Cayle , fights . It was much to handle sometimes . As the cold washed over me , I mindlessly used the body wash . What would happen now ? Just go back to school and act like nothing happened ? No , can't do that . Jer's death had been plastered around campus yesterday with the help of Jules and Gina . Blabbermouths .

Would I just go to school and watch from the corner of my eye as they stared ? They knew I was the main reason behind his death even though he didn't speak about it . But word had always been around that he loved me - and that the fight with Cayle was his last snap .

Maybe I could stay home again . No , not that either . If I stayed home , people would be sure that I was the reason to his death . But I was ...

Tap , tap .

A knock on the door came , pulling me out of my thoughts . I turned the water off and shouted , "Yeah ?"

"Christy ," Cayle's voice sounded from the other side of the door . "We're gonna be late ..."

Late ? It was only eight . "What time is it ?"

"It's eight fifty , darling ."

Holy chiz ! My daydreams wasted so much time !

I rushed out of the shower , almost slipping . I unlocked the door and ran past Cayle's stunned face towards the closet . While rummaging through my drawers for my uniform , I heard Cayle clear his throat . I turned around and he stood at the closet doorway , holding a towel in one hand , uniform in the other and a smirk on his face .

I blushed the deepest shade of red , realizing that I had run out naked . I ran towards him and grabbed the towel and my uniform , trying to push him away .

"Shoo , you naughty boy !"

He laughed , kissed my forehead and left the room . I set the clothes on the bed and dried myself off . After , I pulled on the ( clean ) grey tank-top , followed by the polo . Then the skirt . And then my socks and Mary Janes . I looked into the mirror and ran a brush through my damp hair . I barely use make-up . But with my tired eyes , concealer wouldn't hurt at all . I grabbed my shoulder bag and my phone before walking downstairs .

Time to face the gaping eyes and hushed lies .


	15. Sexy Thoughts and Evil Plans

Chapter Fourteen

Joanne was downstairs waiting to pick some of us up . I smiled at her and she smirked and did her little pelvic thrust . Laughing , I turned away and watched as a few piled into her van . More like the Mystery Machine from Scooby-Doo . Hell , the word 'UltraViolets' was designed into the red paint .

I looked into the window at Gina , Logan , Dominic amd Reanna . They all had sat in the back and were buckling up . I turned again to look at Cayle . He still had a smirk from the incident a few minuted ago .

"Get over it ," I rolled my eyes at him .

He chuckled as Jules ran downstairs . She turned and locked the door before jumping into my arms . I laughed as she almost toppled me . I waved at Joanne before walking with Cayle and Jules to Cayle's car . Yeah , I had my own - a blue Mercedes . But save the planet , dammit .

Jules got into the back , buckled and turned on her own music . I didn't feel like she was intruding , but whatever . I got into the passenger seat and rested my shoulder bag against my feet on the floorboard . Cayle got in and started his car . He glanced at me with the smirk still plastered on his face . My eyes widened and smacked his thigh with my hand .

"Stop thinking about it !" I hissed through clenched teeth and looked back at Jules . She was busy texting someone .

He chuckled again , but pulled out of the parking spot and started to the school . I knew Jules wouldn't be paying attention .

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked ahead , "Something is wrong with you , weirdo ."

He glanced at me quickly and back at the road , "Becos' I'm weirdy . And there was a lot to love ." He winked .

I rolled my eyes again , "Well my body is not McDonalds , you can't be lovin' it ."

Cayle laughed , "But I do . Cos' I love you ."

Awwh . Such a romantic . I smiled at him and took his right hand ( the one he had resting on gear shift ) and kissed it . He smiled at that .

"You two are so cute together !" Jules' voice popped in .

I laughed at her , "I know ."

A few minutes later , Cayle pulled up to Ouran-taku . We got out and he locked his car . He gently took my hand as we walked towards the campus .As soon as my foot hit the pavement ...

Silence .

All the eyes fell on me , as if they were questioning me . Oh yeah , I was responsible for a death . That's why .

"Don't worry , darling ," Cayle mumbled into my ear .

I nodded and continued walking , these people would not affect me .

Not today .

-The other side of Ouran-taku University , behind Building C -

"Are you sure this will work ?"

The voice from the other side of the phone was etchy , staticy and sounded hoarse . Demonic . It sent chills down the tall , skinny boy's spine .

"Yes . I'm sure ," David replied . "If this plan goes well , we'll not only rid Christy , but the one that pulled her away from us . We got rid of the best friend already ."

"Excellent ."

Then , nothing . The call disconnected and David smirked evily . Of course his plan would work . His plan for Jeremy worked . The next two victims . Christy , of course .

And Cayle Manalac .


	16. Call-Outs

Chapter Fifteen

-Ouran-taku University ; First period -

Reanna leaned back in her chair , her mind drifting off into space again . Why should she be here in class when so much is happening away . Like , everyone knew she was a factor in his death .

But it wasn't really her fault . Reanna let out a sigh and closed her eyes . She wanted to leave this class .

Maybe she was to blame . All the problems they had encountered . She wasn't always there for him . Your fault , her thoughts barked at her .

The doorto the class opened , but Reanna kept her eyes shut . Footsteps towards the front of the class ...

Silence .

"Miss Babac ."

Reanna opened her eyes . Mr. Tamakacha was looking at her from across the room . He was holding a slip of paper towards her . She stood and walked towards the teachers desk . All the eyes were on her . Reanna gently took it from him and scanned the note . She was being called into Ms. Tenorio's room ...

But why ?

She turned and stalked back to her desk to get her stuff . A million reasons were running through her mind . It could be a grade . Or make up work . Or his death . Reanna sighed and walked out of the class , already on her way to room 6O .

Dominic was wondering the same . He had been sitting in class , working on his latest comic creation when a friend of his came in with a note . Mrs. Hanakun was starting up a lecture of why Groundhog Day was important . Halfway through the pointless lecture , Dominic zoned and started to draw - his usual go to plan .

"Dominic Gudinez !" Mrs. Hanakun's loud voice boomed to him . He looked up and she was standing in front of his desk . "Miss Tenorio is requesting your presence !"

It seemed as if each of her sentences came out as an exclamatory . Dominic took the slip of paper and read it . There was , of course , Ms. Tenorio's tiny handwriting was calling him to her class . He stood , his chair scraping against the white-tiled floor . He grabbed his bag as he slipped his books inside . And he was out the door .

What happened this time ?

Maybe it was becos' he was Jeremy's best friend . But you never know . Wait . Chilld ran down his spine as he stopped , midstride . Maybe Tenorio had found out about his secret .

"No , no , no ..." he muttered under his breath . "Shit ."

With that , he hoisted his bag closer and ran .

I tapped my hands forward on my desk . Fingers were strumming , making a rhythmic sound . This class is soo boring , I thought . Jules was at my side , her head under her jacket on the table . She was probably sleeping . I rolled my eyes and grasped my bag in my hand . I opened in , trying to locate my book .

Oh crude , I thought .

I had forgotten my book at home . My eyes darted to Jules and I realized she was sleeping . I chuckled softly and closed my bag . After setting my bag on the floor , I crossed my arms over my chest . Maybe I could catch a few winks . We all knew I hadn't slept . I was too busy pacing the room - thinking . Jeremy . I probably wouldn't make it through life without him . Did I love him ? Why had his words stuck to me ?

I know you love me , too . That's the only reason you still stick around me .

Jer ... I can't even bare the thought . Maybe there was always something small there ...

"Christy !" I looked up from my thoughts . It turned out that Mr. Johnson had been calling me . I stood up fast and walked to his desk . Everyone snickered .

"Miss Tenorio would like to see you ."

I nodded and took the paper - I noticed my hands were shaking . I walked back to my desk and tapped on Jules . She looked up at me , her eyes droopy from sleep .

"I'm going to Tenorio .."

She only nodded and went back to her slumber . I chuckled again and grabbed my bag heading out the door .

-A minute or so later-

I walked to Tenorio's room . Dominic and Reanna were waiting outside the door . I tilted my head and approached them .

"What are you ...?" I couldn't even finish .

They only shrugged - they had no idea also . We opened the door .

And got the surprise of a life time .


	17. Tearful Surprise

Chapter Sixteen

•Flashback , the previous day or so•

-Shinenyoi Hospital-

Doctor John Wellington watched from the office as Christy ran away . Then a boy who appeared to be her boyfriend ran after her . Couples nowadays , man . His mind looks at how the latest patient , , had committed suicide . The result was apparent - instant death . But it was state-mandated that they keep up hook up to MRI until the patients parent can come in and decide what to do .

So we had to wait . It looked like the boy was dead - so that's what he told Christy .

"Doctor Wellington !"

He looked toward the main office . A young nurse , about her early twenties , was calling out to him frantically . He pushed himself off the wall and rushed ovee to her , "What is it ?"

"The patient in 2O2 . He's coming to , sir ," she said . Her eyes were wide and her hair was a mess .

But her words made him stop in his tracks . Never once had a patient woken up from the MRI . "How ?" The short question came out in a whispery breath .

The nurse looked at him , "It seems that his plan had failed . Maybe he had taken less than what he aimed for . It appeared to be an under-dose instead of a overdose ."

Doctor Wellington was running to room 2O2 to see this miracle . As he approached the sppr , it was as clear as night and day .

The patient was laying down weakly in bed , watching Spongebob Squarepants .

•End of flashback•

-In Ms. Tenorio's class , Room 6O-

I stared , wide-eyed , from the middle of the door . My eyes locked on one spot . I'm sure I had gotten even paler , all the blood draining from my face . I felt as if I had seen a ghost . Maybe I was seeing a ghost ... I'm sure Dominic and Reanna were thinking the same thing .

"Jeremy ?" The word came put hoarsely , it felt as if my throat was dry .

Jeremy sat in the middle of the room , next to Ms. Tenorio , in a wheel chair . He had a small smile on his face as he stared at our surprised expressions .

"Omigawd ," came out of Reanna's mouth . She looked as if she might faint . Which is probably why Dominic took her hand and walked her to a chair .

I was still frozen to the spot like an idiot .

Ms. Tenorio pushed Jer's wheel chair over to me and she walked to her desk . He took my hand gently as I looked down at him .

"Hey , Christy ." he said softly .

If he were much better , I would have started to slap him .

Instead , I glared at him . "Why did you do that ? I felt like hell becos' I thought it was my fault . I had never felt more scared and alone . And it sucked . You had left me . I promised you I wouldn't commit suicide and you just kill yourself ."

Tears were streaming down my face . I think they were tears of joy and fear . I sunk to my knees in front of him and he held me close as I cried into his shoulder .

Jeremy was back .


	18. Cold Shoulders , Failed Plans

Chapter Seventeen

Jeremy was back .

And I just kneeled there , crying tears of joy in his arms . A million thougjts ran through my mind as I stood back and wiped my eyes , looking at him . Dominic asked the question we were all thinking , "How ?"

Jer shrugged , "Under dose . I didn't take enough to kill myself . I was just sleeping ."

I rolled my eyes , refraining from slapping him . Here I was , scared to death that he could be dead . And there he sat , acting like he had just gotten caught eating a cookie .

"So , no more death ?" Reanna's voice piped in .

Jeremy shook his head , "No ." He looked at me and smiled . "I couldn't bear to leave ."

Inside , I was literally doing flips and cartwheels . Outside , I shrugged . "Good , the hospital freaks me out ."

Jer chuckled and turned to Reanna . She was still pale . "Are you okay , Yani ?"

She nodded and got up . Shakily , she walked over to him and gave Jer a hug . He hugged her back and smiled .

"Everyone is gonna think you're a ghost , bro ," Dominic smirked .

I laughed and turned around , Jeremy was back . That's all I could think of . Behind me , Dominic and Reanna were interrogating him . I wouldn't be surprised if Reanna did slap him .

I hoped that this would mean no more drama and stuff . I walked out of the class and looked up at the cloudy sky .

I didn't notice someone staring at me .

-Across the field , behind the classes-

David glared at Christy . He had seen Jeremy roll in with his wheel chair . The big boss is NOT going to be happy .

All he had to do was wait . How did his plans for Jeremy fail ? It was impossible .

He just had to try again .

-In the class-

Why did Christy leave ? Jeremy asked himself . Was his arrival that bad ? He was hoping to surprise her .

Woohoo , I'm not dead ... But jeez . He turned back to his conversation with Dominic and Reanna .

Was the entire day gonna be full of the cold shoulder ? Not cool .

A/N , not my best chapter


	19. Stares and Glares

Chapter Eighteen

Everyone stared .

They stared as I pushed Jer's wheelchair through the halls to our second period , science in Mrs. Jenjai . Every time someone new stared , I felt my face turn a brighter red than it previously was . Greeaat .

Note the sarcasm .

Dominic opened the door ahead of time , so I didn't have to for Jer . Oh dear , Jenjai was staring also . I rolled Jer towards the back of the class and I sat down in a chair , Dominic sat to my right . I could just feel their eyes burning into me .

It was either them or Jer .

I noticed that Jeremy looked at me , almost sadly . Was he mad ? Or , sad ? I hope not . I mean , pop the champagne . He's alive . Why would he be sad ? I didn't think there was a reason . He needed to smile .

I needed to smile .

There was no need for this sadness . I shouldn't let it take over . I don't care if this drama tried to ruin me . My life is too happy for this . Nothing should change my mind . I had my friends and my family . Everything is perfect . No tears .

I had my best friend back .

Class droned on as Mrs. Jenjai conducted a lecture on atomic molecules and how they form sabatonic particles . Whatever that meant . Jeremy looked at me as if he said "What is she talking about ?" I held back laughter and reached around , grabbing my shoulder bag .

Quickly scribbling a note in my neat handwriting - "Welcome back(:" - slid it to him on the table . He opened it and rolled his eyes . He wrote back and I retrieved the letter .

"Don't feel very welcome. Everyone is staring."

I bit my lip to keep back my laughter , "At me . You're a ghost , ghost-boy(x"

The rest of our paper conversation went along the ghost line - what he would do if he were a ghost . The bell for third sounded . I stood and grabbed my bag , sliding the paper in a pocket , before looking at Jer and Dominic ."Can you take care of him ?"

Dominic nodded and I smiled . Then I leaned down and hugged Jer , he kissed my cheek . I blushed a scarlet red as he whispered , "Thanks ."

I nodded before turning and walking out the door .

Oh gawd .

At the end of the hallway , standing tall and skinny above everyone else , was the one person I did not need to see . I turned and ran in the other direction . I didn't see who was next to David .

•A few minutes prior•

Cayle was walking down the hall , his class released early and he figured to walk Christy to her third . He turned the corner and found himself face-to-chest with David . Tall and skinny , a dark version of Cayle . His heart practically stopped . He knew what David was capable of .

"Hello Cayle . Let's take a walk ," David smirked evily .


End file.
